


First think, don't be so trustful

by Okumoros



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumoros/pseuds/Okumoros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my first language so I beg your pardon If I make a lot of mistakes.</p><p>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First think, don't be so trustful

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I beg your pardon If I make a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Thank you.

I don't know how I was supposed to feel, but now I only want to bring destruction to the world. My name was Connor Walsh and this is the history of how I changed from a law student to an incubus thirsting for blood and sex.

When I met Oliver all my life changed, but I betrayed his feelings for my ex boss who was a very wise person with an unlikely way to get away with her actions. He was diagnosed with HIV so we tried to be a couple, but one time he was getting his medication for his sickness and Oliver got assault but the thief no only took the medicines, he stabbed him on the neck.

I lost my mind, he was my anchor to be a better person to try to make the difference. So my grades went down, my boss got my fired and I lost contact with my family and friends.

I was feeling so lonely and depressed that I tried to do rituals to see Oliver again but everytime they didn't work right. So I tried a spell to summon a goddess called Morrigan, She said that I was being punished for my sins and Oliver wishes were that I moved on, so I said her that I wanted to forget everything and everyone. She said that She couldn't do that, and disappeared in a blink.

I was getting ready to be hanged out by myself when He appeared in a smoke cloud of color blue. He was a warlock called Merlin. He said that he knew the pain that I was passing through, so he offered my a potion. 

"If you drink this, you'll have a new start" He said sounded very sad "but it has a cost and is your body".

"Yeah, I would give it to you my body if you erase all my memories from this life" I said sounding firmly "why you want my body?"

"Your body is perfect to bring a lost love whose dead was my fault" he said me.

"It's fine" that was my last sentence pronounced by my old body.

I drunk the bottle and the world got dark.


End file.
